petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2013
02:54 hi 02:55 hello 02:55 twinz 02:55 any progress on br? 02:56 About to start adding more foodons 02:56 How do you make an enemy follow you? 02:57 what do you mean? 02:57 AI for an enemy 02:57 came up with a weird and fun game last night 02:57 IF X< EX THEN EX=EX-1 ELSE EX=EX+1 02:57 do the same for y 02:58 thats all??? 02:58 (dog) 02:58 yeah 02:58 this game should be done by tommorow if i continually work onit 02:59 cool 02:59 i'm taking a small break from ptc 03:00 Twinz 03:00 ? 03:00 Our PTC does have TALK 03:00 yeah 03:00 1 prob 03:00 but it doesn't work 03:00 no sound 03:00 why smileboom whyyyy? 03:00 XD 03:02 SmileBoom: (dog) cuz f u thats Y 03:07 I wanna make a platformer 03:09 cool 03:09 idk how 03:10 oh 03:11 Hello 03:12 How do i do collision with sprites?Ive tried so many times but its either syntax or somethings missing <-< 03:13 IF SPHITSP(0,1) THEN DO STUFF 03:13 thats simple collision 03:14 do stuffz 03:14 1o levels 03:14 *10 03:14 releasing 1.0 03:14 after test run 03:16 .-. 03:17 ? 03:18 do you know how to make a platformer? 03:18 nope 03:18 but I knwo how to use an engine 'w' 03:19 My platformer is almost done 'w' 03:19 .3. 03:19 What you makin? 03:19 no,wait,10 stages are done 03:19 Idk,I couldnt think of a name 03:19 I just called it Storm 03:19 I BETA tester? 03:19 me get qr now? 03:19 UM 03:19 Im about to release 03:19 Just doing my 10th level test run 03:20 so farrrrr,level 10 is bizzare 03:22 Can i have qrs?Maybe i can com up wit a nam 03:23 not done testinggggg 03:23 I got to level 10,and died 03:23 theres like over 30 foes 03:23 but you have 10 lives :3 03:24 AAAAAAAAAAAAA SPHIT SYNTAX EVERYTIME 03:24 lolwut? 03:25 level 10 at last!>:3 03:25 Ill prob die 03:26 not sure 10 is possible... :3 03:26 IT S POSSIBLE!^D^ 03:27 GASP 03:27 QRs? 03:27 STORMFORM! 03:27 Dang it 03:28 too many letetrs 03:28 not yet 03:28 I need to get them converted 03:28 PRG:STRMFORM 03:28 Nah 03:28 I dont like letetr skipz 03:29 STORM4M . w ' 03:29 Jk 03:31 send qrs maybe i can come up wit a name 03:32 Sparky, wanna listen to a vocaloid named Oliver? 03:32 I know a great song 03:35 nah 03:36 No,Im releasing 03:36 Right now,Im making the page 03:36 Im fine with storm 03:36 :'P 03:36 I can always change it later anyways 03:36 i wanna make a sonic da hedgehog 03:37 I wante dot do a sonic game based off a sonic tv show I used to like 03:37 one of the reasons I got ptc 03:37 I dont like Sonic X too much 03:37 They couldve done betta 03:39 Not that... 03:39 I do like that too though. 'w' 03:39 />w<\ I dont want to say the sonic show name 03:40 It's a kiddissh show 03:43 I have a DVD of that 03:44 we should both work on that 03:44 I can do and/or find sprites 03:44 your the one that can use engines, i cant 03:46 ... 03:47 Of? 03:49 ? 03:50 A DVD of what? 03:51 Sonic Show the origina; 03:51 original 03:51 oh,chu derp 03:51 still not the one I watch 03:52 Then what did you watch? 03:52 there is only 2 shows of sonic 03:52 Sonic the hedgehog and sonic x 03:54 n 03:54 No 03:54 We got Sonic X 03:54 Sonic th ehedgehog 03:54 The adventure of sonic the hedgehog 03:54 And SOnic Underground 03:54 *Sonic 03:54 Also 03:54 oh yeah i forget 03:55 How do you spell pateince? 03:55 I also had a dvd of underground 03:55 or is that right 03:55 03:55 Oh cool 03:55 I like underground 4 some reason 03:55 I like classical 03:55 I had a sonic comic to 03:55 How to spell Pateince? 03:55 patience 03:57 ... 03:58 makign page 03:58 *Making 04:00 Horizontal 04:00 Right spelling? 04:02 done yet? 04:03 previewing 04:03 I can see ur excited 04:03 Well,I think chu r 04:05 I cant do much of anything in PTC, Ill probably never be a programmer, if anything, a producer and/or concept artist 04:05 Im not too good at coming up with ideas of creatures either 04:06 ... 04:06 (dog) 04:06 Me too,its ok 04:06 I cant program well... 04:06 Thats why Im makignt his 04:06 using an engine.... 04:06 *making 04:06 atleast you can use an engine 04:07 i cant understand it 04:07 gtg soon 04:07 pc running out 04:07 Um 04:07 If u want 04:07 I wrote no edits 04:08 I can make an exception 04:08 I left directions for myself 04:08 on how to make stages 04:08 ? 04:08 you could,um,make your own platformer 04:08 using my directions,I could teach chu 'w' 04:08 ok 04:09 tomarrow though 04:09 time is runnign out 04:09 as my pc loses pow 04:09 kk... 04:09 And..... 04:09 PUBLISH 04:09 *big bang* 04:09 Storm 04:09 get the joke? 04:10 (dog) 04:14 hello 04:14 hello? 04:15 hello? 04:15 My PC went out 04:15 What joke? 04:15 Big bang 04:15 I went and got my charger 04:15 Ummm,,,,no 04:15 Mayeb because its called Storm? 04:16 *maybe 04:16 The big bang theory?about the big bang that made life and the universe 04:16 What does that have to do with my game 04:16 and I dont watch taht show 04:16 but have heard about it 04:16 not the show 04:16 its an actual theory 04:17 gotta love this stage name 04:17 Stage 10's Desired Name-Good Luck ewo 04:19 .-. 04:19 ? 04:19 hm? 2013 11 13